fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirigakure no Sato
Political Standing 'Konohagakure no Sato' Animus 'Iwagakure no Sato' Allied Kumogakure no Sato Neutral 'Sunagakure no Sato' Neutral 'Amegakure no Sato' Allied 'Kusagakure no Sato' Neutral Yukigakure no Sato Neutral 'Takigakure no Sato' Animus Appearance The Village Hidden in the Mist lies upon a misty island, fraught with craggy rocks and high stone spires. Nestled among the many and varied natural formations upon the island, the villagers often build taller than wide in an effort to account for the limited space available both on the island as well as that which is not occupied by sheer cliffs of stone. Weather The Village Hidden in the Mist, has just that, lots, and lots of mist. As such the village boasts high humititdy in the summer months, with usally only a chance of minor frost in the winter months. Only on rare occastions has it snowed in the village. Though through out the year, the village has a high precipitation chance. Culture For the most part, Kiri's culture is conservative Clans ''Kaguya Clan The Kaguya clan is known for their ferocity in battle. The term used for a Kaguya is often referred to as barbarian. Which while is uncultured isn't very far off. Their blood lust often knows little limits, begging to be in the front lines on the battlefield. This clan offered the Kabutowari, or Helm Splitter to the village. Their current leader is Tsukiyomi Kaguya after the death of her mother. Amaterasu Kaguya. Yuki Clan A clan of ice. By combining the Suiton and Fuuton chakra elements together the Yuki clan are able to produce the Yoton, or Ice Release Element. Difficult to smash and melt, the Yoton element allows users to be tricky with their use of techniques. Freezing an already existing pool of water or their own chakra. It's up to the opponent to stay on their toes and not let their guard down. To the village, this clan offered the Kubikiribōchō or Executioner's Blade. Their current leader is Unknown Sourei Clan A mysterious clan, with the hijutsu ability to manipulate their body's own molecules, at deadly cost however. Business partners with the Waruichi' they dealt in similar under handed dealings, similar to the Waruichi. Stealing, Grave Robbing all in a turn for profit. However, if not for them providing the building materials to expand the village as they did. It would have taken the village many times longer to reach it's full potential. Their are responsible for the Shibuki or the Blast Sword being added to the village's arsenal. ''Kuronmeru Clan'' The Kuronmeru are an arrogant and reclusive people, believing themselves to be above all others, more pure, and simply better. They believe others to possess "dirty" blood, even other clans from Kirigakure. None are exempt from their clan-wide dogma of superiority, although the member of the Kuronmeru believe this doctrine to greater and lesser extents, dependent on the individual. While an older clan, the Kuronmeru are not a founding clan of Kirigakure, and were established during the reign of the first Mizukage by a group of escaped prisoners who had been experimented upon, producing the unique trait of the clan, Black Blood. Hōzuki Clan Hozuki, more of the political clan than anything else. The Hozuki are a sociable clan, often easy to get along with and enjoying to talk to others. However, having a deadly seriousness problem. Their Hijutsu allows them to transform themselves into water, whether it be from a single hair to their entire body in an instant. As the first Mizukage was a Hozuki, the Hozuki became the politicians of early Kirigakure. They offered the Hiramekarei or Twin Swords to the village to join. Their current clan leader is Hideo Hozuki. Waruichi Clan The merchant clan of Kirigakure. Selling a selection of fine silks stitched together themselves, used for practically every piece of clothing in The Five Great Nations. However, the Waruichi have a dark secret. Hidden away they have a room where they create their silk, with a special type of silk worm. A silk worm, that eats human flesh. To get away with this, the Waruichi deal in shady business with the Sourei clan for grave robbing and tomb raiding. They offered the Uemori to become apart of the Village. Their current leader is Waruichi Masato. ''Ama Clan'' A mysterious clan, little is publicly known about them. It is known that they are a matriarchal society, expecting the women of their clan to excel and take the lead within the clan and city. Far more commonly known, however, is their special ability to survive in any aquatic environment, from local lakes to the depths of the ocean, by means of their hijutsu which allows them to adapt their bodies to such environments as needed, enabling them to breathe underwater, survive deep water pressures, and even transform the bottom half of their bodies into a form reminiscent of a fish. ''Koketsu Clan'' The Koketsu are a passionate people that find strength in understanding and accepting every aspect of oneself. Because of this, the clan focuses on achieving a meditative state of self-reflection and acceptance of their members. Every individudal is expected and encouraged to be independent and to pursue their own goals. Instead of being a clansman through blood, one is expected to contribute to the well-being and thriving nature of the clan. Whether it be by raising the young cubs or children, by fighting and becoming well-respected individuals, or by bringing home supplies to keep the clan afloat... each person must find their own role in the system. Ran Clan Once some of the best trackers and hunters in the world, along with a founding Clan of Kirigakure responsible for bringing the Nuibari to the village, the clan was irrevocably destroyed by the Sanbi when it broke free from a recent host. Sato Clan Before their destruction, the Sato were the best Medical Specialists Kirigakure had to offer, as well as the clan that brought the Kiba to Kirigakure during its founding. They too were crippled with the Sanbi broke free and wreacked havoc in the village. History Founding of the Village. -120 SD'' Kirigakure no Sato was founded in -120 SD. Long before the village stood, there were seven tribes that inhabited the Land of Water. Three tribes in particular were notable within the seven. First, the powerful Kaguya tribe, the most populated of the seven, with a fierce army and terrifying bone-manipulation abilities. Second, the Hozuki tribe, second biggest and known for their diplomatic tact among the other tribes and being generally known as peacekeepers. The final major tribe were the nomadic Yuki tribe, powerful beings from the North that had been blessed with the ability to manipulate Ice. The remaining tribes consisted of the Sourei tribe, strong-willed and loyal to the end, the Ran tribe, seemingly normal humans with a natural gift for hunting and an affinity for the wild, the Sato tribe, forerunners in the medical field known for their affinity for Raiton, and finally the Waruichi, who brought exquisitly crafted silk, though at a cost. These seven tribes lived in an uneasy peace for many years, with the occasional confrontation among them. With the slow emergence of Shinobi in the rest of the world, the Daimyo of the Land of Water recognized the abilities of the seven tribes, and contracted them to join his forces. The seven leaders communed in a rarely-seen gathering, and over five days and five nights they formed an alliance, written out in full and signed in each leader's own blood to make the contract binding. With this, the seven tribes became the first citizens of the newly crowned Kirigakure no Sato. Along with their own individual talents and members, each tribe, now referred to as clans within the village, brought along a treasured weapon. The wielders of these weapons would come to found the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a tradition that continues on to this day. As a method of introducing co-operation and good will between the clans, each member took on an apprentice of a different clan, with the intention to pass down the sword. The First Mizukage. -120 SD ~ -68SD With the founding of the village came the need to elect their first leader, the Mizukage. Of the seven clans, three people were nominated for the position; Kaguya Minato, Hozuki Satoshi, and Yuki Katsumi. A vote was held between the seven leaders of the respective clans, and Hozuki Satoshi was elected as their leader. Under his rule the village quickly flourishes, and within the first ten years of his reign they manage to completely build the village. The first wave of students begin to learn at their academy, and they quickly begin performing various missions for the Daimyo and other nobles. They lived in relative peace, forging relationships with bordering villages. Satoshi's reign was a long one, acting as the Mizukage from the village's creation all the way through the First Shinobi War, dying on the battlefield in it's final months. After a brief period of rebuilding, a new vote was held for the second Mizukage. The Second Mizukage. -68 SD ~-25 SD The second Mizukage would come from the Kaguya clan, an ambitious man named Kaguya Kaito. Under his rule Kirigakure quickly shifted it's ideals, becoming more isolated from the rest of the world and acting as more of a mercenary force. It was under the second Mizukage that the world-renowned Hunter-nin corps would be founded, lead by the Ran family due to their unparalleled skill in tracking. By the time of the Second Shinobi War, Kirigakure was considered a neutral village. However, there were many underground networks available, and soon Kirigakure began funneling troops and resources to both sides of the conflict, making a fairly massive profit off of the ensuing war. The troops from Kirigakure became known for their brutal efficiency and unorthodox tactics, to the point where many troops were given standing "retreat on sight" orders whenever they recognize a Kiri nin was among the ranks. During the brief armistice between the second and third wars, the Mizukage came under fire for fueling the conflict by feeding both sides, and when the assassination attempts are made against various village leaders, many believe that Kirigakure was in league with the assassins. In response, Kaito ordered all their troops to be pulled out, and for the duration of the war Kirigakure remained a neutral third party, defending their own territory during the ensuing war and nothing more. Near the end of the Third Shinobi War, Kaito came down with a terminal illness, passing away peacefully in his sleep. The Third Mizukage. -24 SD ~ -3 SD The third Mizukage would be a man by the name of Yuki Nobuhiro. Due to the conflict that happened around them, Nobuhiro's goals was to rebuild the village back into it's former self, and attempt to dispel the image they had gained under the reign of Kaguya Kaito. Unfortunately, that reputation would cause a great conflict among the people of Kirigakure. A year after the end of the war, the Land of Water Daimyo, concerned about the shinobi living within his borders and the fact that he had little to no actual control over them, attempted to subjugate the village, bringing them entirely under his rule. Nobuhiro rejected the Daimyo, saying that it would go against the ideals of the village. This decision not only caused the Daimyo to consider it an act of aggression, but there was also disagreement within the village. A heated debate among the clan heads turned bloody when the Kaguya clan head attempted to attack Nobuhiro, forcing his hand and ending with the Mizukage taking the man's life. The Kaguya clan sided with the Daimyo's position, defecting from the village and joining him in the palace. The Sourei clan, long-time retainers to the Daimyo, split, with half feeling that they were more part of the Daimyo's forces than they were Kirigakure's, and the other half staying with Kirigakure, anticipating their victory. The Hozuki, Ran, and Waruichi clans sided with the Mizukage, as did the rest of his own clan. Over the course of two decades, the country would be in a constant state of conflict. Life was mostly peaceful, but every few months there would be a blockade on vital shipments that would turn bloody, or a small border skirmish, or an ambush at a camp. The two sides battled without ever engaging in a full on conflict. After nearly twenty years of this, the Daimyo decided he needed to end the dispute once and for all, and devised a plan. He sent word to the Mizukage that he wished to negotiate, with Nobuhiro responded to. It would soon become apparent that it was all a ruse, and after a prolonged and extremely bloody battle, Nobuhiko was slain, and the Daimyo seemingly claimed victory. However, he failed the take into account the resolve of Kirigakure. The Kirigakure Civil War. -3 SD ~ -1 SD Upon hearing the news of the Mizukage's assassination, Kirigakure responded not with surrender, but with extreme force. Rivers ran red with blood on a near-constant basis, as the Land of Water turned into a massive battlefield between the Daimyo's forces and the Kirigakure loyalists. Many people from both sides of the conflict made their names in these years, as battle after bloody battle was waged, with neither side making any major breakthroughs. Due to the constant state of war, the village spent most of it without an official leader, as they were unable to hold an official vote to crown the next Mizukage. Many members of their forces began to stand out among the rest, becoming field commanders more through necessity than any sort of promotion. The Fourth Mizukage and the end of the war. -1 SD ~ 0 SD Finally, in the final year of the bloody war, a new Mizukage was crowned, the previous Mizukage's only daughter, Yuki Nanami. Out of all of the other soldier on their side, Nanami had risen above and beyond the rest, and her leadership and skill on the battlefield was recognized by the rest of the clan, with her winning the position almost unanimously. Finally under a unified leader, Kirigakure was able to begin making a push, and soon they began to break the long stalemate. The final battle took place within the Daimyo's castle itself, and soon the conflict was over, with the forces of Kirigakure coming out on top. Having won the war, Nanami found herself as the new leader of not only her village, but of the entire country. The Daimyo had been killed in the final battle, as had many of the ring-leaders of the defecting clans. With a catastrophic death toll on both sides, a treaty was reached with the remaining defectors and Kirigakure, allowing the defecting clans to return to their forces, but under extremely close watch. The Rampage of the Sanbi. 0 SD The rebuilding of Kirigakure was going along easily enough, while most Kirigakure citizens looked down upon the Kaguya and Sourei for their parts against the rest of the village. Other than that though, things were going swimmingly. But tragedy saw fight to strike. During training, the Sanbi broke free of its current host, the Fourth Mizukage’s son. Before anyone could react, the Sanbi went on a rampage through Kirigakure. It was the proving ground of the village, with many coming together to stop it on its rampage. While many Shinobi fought and died to seal the beast, only one would finally succeed. After the dust settled and the Sanbi was sealed away, they would be unanimously voted in as the Godaime Mizukage, for saving the village in whole. Though the destruction of the village in whole was avoided. It still suffered massive losses, not only did the Yondaime Mizukage lose her life, but two of their Founding Clans, the Ran and the Sato, were all but wiped out, too few remaining to even save the Clan’s name, while the Yuki Clan suffered heavy losses itself. A new monument was created in the center of the village, honoring their sacrifice. Along with the loss of the Mizukage, the Land of Water itself was without a leader, the Daimyo’s position having been assumed by Nanami after the death of the previous one. With Mizu no Kuni’s nobility now seeing a power vacuum, and the new Mizukage having to deal with the mess the Sanbi left on top of the mess of the Civil War, what the future holds is anyone’s guess. Organizations 'Oinin Butai (lit. Hunter-nin Corps) 'Kirigakure Iryō Butai' (lit. Hidden Mist Medical Corps) 'Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū' (lit. Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) Landmarks 'Mizukage's Office' Located at the top of the Kirigakure Administrative Building the office over looks the entire village, serving as the nerve centre of the village. The Admin building is largest enclosed building in the village since it serve as both the head of the village and the entire land of water. The main office itself has gone through renovations recently in order to become more efficient, having adding various modern conveniences throughout the entire building to make day to day work easier and less stressful for those within the building to complete in a timely manner. The office of the Mizukage is located on the top most floor, along with his assistant’s office, and the office of the Jounin Hanchou. The office is well furnished yet maintains a rather traditional decoration style with a handful of modern amenities added for pure convenience, while traditional the space is also highly clenly that of very little clutter, maintaining a minimalist yet elegant look to the room for any guests that may enter. 'Kirigakure Ninja Academy' 'Kirigakure Hospital' 'Yomi Sekai' Yomi Sekai a prison surrounded in infamy and mystery. Located several miles outside of Kirigakure, in the remains of an ancient fortress which dates back to before the founding of the village, during which time it served as a prison under the control of a splinter group of the Kaguya clan. Eventually offering it as a gift to the newly formed Kirigakure, it has since served as a home for the worst of the worst of non-shinobi, and for missing-nin. To be sent there was considered to be a worse sentence then death. It was later shut down, in the times leading up to the Civil War, and was recently re-opened by the new Mizukage. Currently run by the brutal Kaguya Okano, with more day to day operations done by Assistant Warden Hambei Kasumi. It employs a base group of 200 people, with a number of shinobi on long term assignment . In addition all security and enforcement is done by the cult/security group known as Yomi Kouken, who operate out of the prison. Yomi Sekai has a reputation of using a number of cruel practices such a the act of impaling hot pieces of iron into the heels and wrists, and waterboarding prisoners in boiling water to control and “break” the inmates. As one moves deeper into the complex, they find even more horrific torments for the inmates. The entire complex is designed to make escape impossible, with a number of traps and only one road in or out, with six separate checkpoints. Village Specifc Jutsu Ninjutsu * Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique * Waisei no Sakebi - Dwarf Cry Bukijutsu * Ko - Call * Kami no Ken - God's Fist * Eiyū no Tōchaku - Hero's Arrival * Batam - Slam * Sakugen - Slash * Ude no Naka de Kyōdai - Brother in Arms * Kyōda - Smite Taijutsu * Kobitonage - Dwarf Tossing * Zutsuki - Headbutt Category:Villages Category:Major Villages